ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds (album)
| Recorded = Total Access Studios, Redondo Beach, California | Genre = Hard rock, punk rock, blues rock, reggae | Length = 43:30 | Label = Geffen | Producer = Izzy Stradlin and Eddie Ashworth | This album = Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds (1992) | Next album = Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds Live (1993) }} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = (B) | rev3 =''Kerrang!'' | rev3Score = | noprose = yes }} Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds is the debut studio album by former Guns N' Roses guitarist Izzy Stradlin. Unlike future albums released by Stradlin, this one was released under a band name: Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds. Overview Released in 1992, the Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds album spawned two Top 20 rock radio hits: "Shuffle It All" and "Somebody Knockin'". When the album was released, Stradlin had not yet signed a recording contract; he commented, "Putting out a record and still not having signed a record contract. That's pretty amazing, right? Having a record out but no record deal—only in America! 'It doesn't matter, just get this shit out!'" Although the album was given generally positive reviews, Stradlin decided to try to keep the album out of the mainstream due to his previous experiences with Guns N' Roses. U.S. track listing #"Somebody Knockin'" (Stradlin, Jimmy Ashhurst) - 3:27 #"Pressure Drop" (Frederick Hibbert) - 2:42 #"Time Gone By" (Stradlin, Rick Richards) - 3:47 #"Shuffle It All" (Stradlin, Ashhurst) - 6:19 #"Bucket o' Trouble" (Stradlin) - 2:10 #"Train Tracks" (Stradlin) - 4:27 #"How Will It Go" (Stradlin) - 3:51 #"Cuttin' the Rug" (Stradlin) - 5:01 #"Take a Look at the Guy" (Ron Wood) - 4:45 #"Come on Now Inside" (Stradlin) - 6:58 #"Morning Tea" (hidden bonus track, starts 4:26 into track 10) ;Japanese track listing (MVCD-94) #"Somebody Knockin" (Stradlin, Jimmy Ashhurst) - 3:27 #"Pressure Drop" (Frederick Hibbert) - 2:42 #"Time Gone By" (Stradlin, Richards) - 3:47 #"Shuffle It All" (Stradlin, Ashhurst) - 6:19 #"Bucket o' Trouble" (Stradlin) - 2:10 #"How Much" (Stradlin) - 5:04 #"Train Tracks" (Stradlin) - 4:27 #"How Will It Go?" (Stradlin) - 3:51 #"Cuttin' the Rug" (Stradlin) - 5:01 #"Take a Look at the Guy" (Ron Wood) - 4:45 #"Come on Now Inside" (Stradlin) - 4:26 #"Morning Tea" - 2:35 (presented as hidden bonus track on US version, but indexed as separate track on Japanese CD) Personnel * Izzy Stradlin - vocals, guitar * Rick Richards - lead guitar * Jimmy Ashhurst - bass guitar * Charlie "Chalo" Quintana - drums ;Additional personnel * Ian McLagan - Hammond B-3 (on tracks 1, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9), piano (on track 9) * Craig Ross - guitar (on track 1) * Doni Gray - drums, vocal harmony (on track 10) * Nicky Hopkins - piano (on track 10) * Ron Wood - guitar, vocals (on track 10) Trivia The cover of the album adorns the cell of the central character in the award winning 2009 prison film A Prophet. Also the cover appears on the wall of a record store from the Spain film, El Dia De La Bestia (The Day of the Beast) 1995. References Category:1992 debut albums Category:Izzy Stradlin albums Category:Albums produced by Eddie Ashworth Category:Geffen Records albums